Grim Realities
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: What if Izuku had suffered far more than simple bullying from Katsuki. What if after her mother was killed in an accident, her life took an significant turn for the worse and no one at U.A- including All Might, knew about it? This story had rape and pregnancy in it. Toshi/Izuku/Aizawa pairing. now with rewritten chap 15
1. Chapter 1

If anyone had ever asked Izuku Midoriya if he liked bullies- he would have said no. He had a zero tolerance policy against them. He despised bullies who belittled, debased, humiliated, and caused irreparable physical and mental agony to others simply for entertainment's sake.

If anyone ever bothered to ask the kid, he would tell them that those who bully others- are weak. Arrogant when they have no right to be. And feel that they are superior when they are human too and standing on equal ground a everyone else in the world.

However if there was one thing that Izuku had learned at a very young age- it was that not all men are created equal. There was usually some sort of great divide that gradually became harder and harder to bridge as time passed.

Whether it was because of someone's bigotry, ideals, money, or other stupid things such as intellect and physical appearance.

People always tended to point out your flaws and lay you complexes and insecurities bare in an effort to tear you down. And because of the things that society pushed on you from a young age (like all young women should weigh ten pounds when they're wet yet be beautiful and curvy, whereas young men were semi fine as pigs)- those things usually worked. Really, really well if you let it.

It was all such BS that there were days when Izuku wanted to just vomit from disgust.

Of course that feeling didn't exactly go away when the kid was the target of bullies, thugs, society and so on- honestly sometimes it felt like he was living with a fucking target tattooed onto his forehead. With big sparkling letters in neon blue, _Come kick my ass world._

Today of course was one of those days where the world seemed out to get him in general. He thought as the stabbing pain in his lower body got more and more painful with each jostling thrust of Ka-chan's hips against his own as he felt sharp teeth bite down onto his semi bared shoulder just as he felt Ka-chan's member twitch inside of him.

And made a slightly strained sound in the back of his throat that wasn't exactly a whimper nor a moan, as his once childhood friend emptied himself into him before he finally slid out of him and pulled back to look at him with both satisfaction and total disgust as he reached down and trailed his fingertips along the soft, trembling skin of his flat stomach before saying, "You should drop out of school, Deku. Letting me rape you full of my cum is all that you'll ever be good for. And who knows, since you seem to like my cock tearing your insides apart so much-" _Lie, lie, lie! I don't like it. I merely choose not to become a fucking murderer and waste my time on your sorry ass._ "Maybe I should get a few friends to pay for a few rounds and make a little bit extra money. Or maybe even whore you out to be bred. Would you like that? To be bred like a bitch by me and some others? To ruin your future-"

Izuku had been a tad bit zoned out up until that point out of habit to preserve his sanity since this wasn't the first time that Kaa-chan had dragged him off and raped him because he'd had a bad day or was pissed about some little something that he always seemed to blame him for. And if Kaa-chan said anymore about whoring him out- he just might decide to rethink where he stood on _not_ murdering him.

It was bad enough that this had been happening for the past three months straight without any of their UA teachers and it's staff being the wiser.

Granted All Might and maybe one or two of them had noticed some changes in his behavior of late. The not so subtle downward slide of his grades and how his class participation had gone down significantly- but when called out on those things by them- he never really knew what to say about the reasons why everything was so fucked up.

To be perfectly honest, he wouldn't know where to begin. Part of him wanted to tell them everything and finally have a nervous breakdown about it all, and another part of him was so ashamed that they would begin to see/treat him the same way that Ka-chan did.

Still, something needed to be done. Especially since the bullying, the near constant rapes were beginning to take a toll on his body and mind-

"You have such a deliciously tight little pussy for a girl who likes to pretend she's a guy-" _Okay, that was it. Ka-chan had to die now._ No one talked about her being a girl masquerading as a boy and got away with it. Not even him.

Not even stopping to think about what she was doing- Izuku reared back her arm, letting All for One flare up within her along with all the anger the hatred and rage of righteous indignation and before Ka-chan could go on about any other plans for her future- she punched him. Making sure to use just enough force to get the fucker not only away from her, but to break his jaw.

And she wasn't going to lie. The sickening snap his jaw made upon impact from her fist was _beyond_ gratifying. However the satisfaction didn't last long. Because the moment she realized what she had done, she rolled over on the ground and barely managed to pick herself up before she was doubled over dry heaving and crying.

She never noticed that the use of her quirk had gained someone's attention and didn't even know that anyone was coming to check out what had happened until someone was on their knees on the ground beside her, pulling the distraught girl into their arms while she cried almost hysterically.

Yes if anyone had ever bothered to ask Izuku if she hated bullies- she would have said yes. After all, if was a bully that altered the course of her future.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshinori Yagi was worried.

Not the usual empathic worried for the world sort of way either. No. He was worried for his heir, Izuku. And he wasn't the only one if the fact that Shota was currently sitting in his office with several of the students from class 1-A, all of them were either seething silently (like Shota was currently) or were simply staring off into space.

"When exactly did all of this begin to happen?" He asked, wondering if anyone could even answer the question. Shota glowered at him, looking none too pleased. So he obviously hadn't been paying too much attention otherwise he would have-

"Three months ago." Shouto said without hesitation, causing Toshinori to blink at the boy as Shota turned his glower towards him for a moment and growled out.

"Three months?" Shouto nodded his head slowly and everyone jumped a little bit, including Toshinori as the man practically jumped to his feet and overturned the coffee table with a loud, feral sounding snarl that sent chills down everyone's spine.

Say what one would about Shota Aizawa, but the man had grown incredibly fond of each of his students in the year that he had been teaching. And despite his near constant complaining and grumbling otherwise- Izuku was by far his favorite 'problem child' to date.

And the fact that something was causing alarming changes in the kid's school work, grades and even his personality was upsetting to the man. It was upsetting to Toshinori as well, but for the life of him he couldn't seem to get Izuku to speak about what was going on.

And he had tried.

Almost every other day for the past three months. And the only reasons that he seemed able to come up with for the boy not telling him anything was either because he thought that he could handle it himself and hadn't yet realized that he was fighting an uphill battle and losing badly. Or there was something else going on that the kid either felt he shouldn't speak about- or was being threatened not to speak about by someone.

Which meant that what was going on was bad. Really, really, _really_ bad.

Like he might become suicidal if shit kept going the way it was sort of bad.

"Has anyone spoke to his mother?" Shota finally managed to calm himself down enough to ask. Toshinori made a small sound in the back of his throat and was about to reply when another one of the kids spoke up for him.

"Dude's, d-do you not know?" The question was stammered out and sounded slightly hesitant to the two men, causing them to lock eyes on the student that had spoken before the kid made a weird little 'eeek' sound and quickly ducked his head before another student explained in a sad tone.

"Midoriya's mom was hit by a car four months ago and killed instantly upon impact."

Toshi's jaw automatically dropped open in horror as sorrow welled up within him for his boy. He hadn't spoken to the woman but a handful of times, but from how much Izuku had spoken of her, he had grown to adore her almost as much as his boy did.

He felt... _horrible_ for not knowing what had happened to her. Much less attending her funeral. Oh dear god... Was that why his boy was always so agitated when he was near proximity to him now? Because he hadn't known and hadn't attended his beloved mother's funeral?

If that was the case then he'd be sure to apologize on his _knees_ and beg his forgiveness no matter now long it took him to get it.

Shota merely let out a string of vile oaths that _no one_ with virgin ears should ever be made to hear. Honestly he wasn't a hundred percent cure how the students managed to listen to such oaths without their ears bleeding. Much less react to them in any way.

The blasted brats didn't even bat an eyelash at Shota. Though some of the girls did stare at him wide eyed.

Finally managing to snap his jaw closed, Toshinori was about to open his mouth again to chastise Shota for swearing in such a way in front of such young and impressionable kids when his office door suddenly slammed open causing everyone of the kids to jump and automatically seek out the nearest exit as Present Mic appeared in his doorway along with a very quiet principal Nezu.

"Toshinori! Shota! Two of the kids from 1-A have been injured in some sort of conflict. Get your butts down to the infirmary now!" Present Mic said in a somber tone.

Both men simply stared at him for a moment, unsure of whether or not he was yanking their legs when Shota finally asked. "Which kids?" At least half of his class had been present in Yagi's office up until just a minute ago.

"Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya." No sooner than Izuku's name was dropped, both men practically went barreling out of the office, leaving Present Mic and Nezu standing there as Present Mic asked in a soft tone.

"I think that we should have told them about Izuku's state before sending them off."

"Why? So they can just drive themselves even madder than they already will with unanswered questions. I've known from day one that Midoriya-chan wasn't what she appeared to be. And I'm sure that she has her reasons for not saying anything to anyone. However if I had known that something like this would happen to one of my students- I would have spoken up much sooner."

"I still think that we still should have warned them about her condition."

Nezu said nothing for a few moments, his analytical mind was still going over what he _knew_ had happened between Midoriya and Bakugo.

It didn't take a genius to figure out from the girl's physical state that young Bakugo had done irreparable damage to her person. Possibly her being and her future as well. Especially since when he had seen her up close, he had smelled _it_. The scent of new life deeply rooted within her.

It would be difficult to allow her to continue her schooling here at U.A because of the dangers that much of the curriculum posed. But he certainly wasn't going to expel the poor girl for circumstances beyond her control.

Still, they would have to figure out something for her to do if she wished to stay. She would also need counseling and health care that was beyond what Recovery Girl could provide at the moment. Which meant that he would have to arrange something outside of the school for her.

He'd also have to investigate what had happened to her and see if criminal charges should be pressed against young Bakugo. And if charges were pressed- the boy would be spending the next few years in prison. And that was only if he was lucky. Depending on the degree of damage done to Midoriya-chan, the boy just might have the book thrown at him and spend the next twenty or so years in a maximum state prison with no hope of parole.

Which meant that if this was leaked to the press- they'd have a field day questioning what kind of people U.A was trying to teach and help become pro hero's.

* * *

Aizawa and Toshinori both hit the doors to the infirmary in record time. Both of their hearts were in their throats, and there was a strange sense of dread that filled their being as they took in one of the prone figures stretched out on one of the cots where Recovery Girl was hovering, anxiously.

At first glance neither men seemed to recognize who the figure on the cot was.

To them it was just some kid.

But then as Recovery Girl stepped back a little bit and Toshi made a weird little choking noise and took an unsteady step forward as Aizawa turned his head to look at the man. His skin had gone completely ashen, and he looked more sickly than usual as he stumbled over to the cot and stared down at the kid for a moment before letting out a strangled sob and falling to his knees next to the kid and simply muttering over and over again.

 _"My boy, my boy-"_ Frowning at his reaction, Aizawa began to walk over to assess his student when Recovery Girl walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him away from the child's side. Though it was more than easy to see that he was reluctant to leave it.

Once he was on his feet again and out of the way, Recovery Girl made sure to close the curtain after dimming the light a little bit so that the kid could rest and then turned to the two men with a furious expression on her face and said in an eerily calm tone, "We need to talk." And motioned for them to follow her into the little side office where she kept her medical files and such.

Once in there, the two men grabbed a seat and sat down across from her at her desk as she picked up the thick, no doubt updated medical file that likely belonged to Midoriya and quickly scanned it before shutting it and then looking at them before asking, "Did either of you know?"

The two were silent because- well they didn't exactly understand her question. Did they know what? They both wondered before the woman hissed at them. "Did either of you know that Midoriya was a girl? That she is having a little bit of an identity crisis? That she's been attacked both inside and outside of this school by young Bakugo- and sustained wounds that she's been hiding from everyone for the duration of the time she's been here. _Did. You. Know?_ "

Both men could only stare at her in shocked, stupefied silence as they tried to process everything that she had just dumped on them. The fact that she was a girl, was somewhat easier to understand than most of what she had just told them.

The whole identity crisis thing- they became a little bit lost on. How does a kid of barely sixteen years have an identity crisis anyways? They didn't understand that part much and both would have to do some studying just to figure some shit out.

The whole Bakugo thing- they sort of knew of. Though not to the extent that Recovery Girl was obviously implying. In the men's defense though, they did generally pay attention when the little blond firecracker had a tendency to attack the greenette and threaten Midoriya with severe bodily harm and even death.

But that was usually here at school. Where they were kept separated after the last time the blond tried to kill the kid during a training exercise.

As for the other stuff mentioned, no- no they knew nothing of it. And yes, they would be having words with Izuku-chan... But only once she was healed up- Recovery Girl's voice cut through both of their thoughts like a knife and the two looked at her as she spat out, "That isin't even the worst of it- I had to do a _rape kit_ on your student due to the condition she was in upon her arrival... I've already contacted someone to come and take it to the nearest hospital along with a cheek swab from Bakugo and if it matches the semen I found inside of young Midoriya- then that boy will be in a heap of trouble."

"You mean _if_ I don't kill him first." Toshinori finally said in a tone that was laced with nothing but pure venom and hatred and rage after several moments, his form shifting from his skeletal one to that of his muscle form. His only thoughts were of doing away with Katsuki Bakugo for harming his heir.

No- young Midoriya was more than simply his heir. She was his friend and student and she relied on him to protect her while she was being trained to use her quirk correctly. _And. He. Had. Failed. Her._


	3. Chapter 3

Toshinori _glared_ at the two traitors that had stopped him from killing young Bakugo for harming young Midoriya by sedating and tying him up and tossing him in the corner closed to Izuku's slumbering form to keep him from kicking up too much of a fuss and disturbing her.

And while he wasn't doing any kicking and screaming like he wanted too. No matter how ridiculous it would appear for him to do so- he was still very angry about being stopped from removing young Bakugo as a threat to Izuku.

But what was more than that, was once he managed to simply settle down and stop glaring at Shota and Recovery Girl like he'd like to rip them a new one- he'd glanced towards Izuku to really look at the kid for once. And felt as if he'd been punched in the gut by his greatest enemy a hundred times.

It was one thing to be told that his heir was a girl, and another entirely to see it for himself. And oh man did he see it. Up close like this, he could see every feminine detail in her features that made him feel like all kinds of a fool for not noticing before hand.

I mean, sure he had always thought that Izuku was 'cute-ish' for a boy, but what he was seeing while she slept on the cot next to him was just fucking mind blowing.

For starters, Izuku's normally wild black-green curls was now straight looking mid back length silken strands that curled a little bit here and there at the tips. Her faintly freckled cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly parted, her normally warm kind eyes were rimmed red and puffy from no doubt crying.

Either because of the physical pain that she had had to endure or perhaps the mental pain and anguish that she had been put through for _god knew how long_. And that was the real kicker right there. This had been happening right under his nose, under the noses of Shota and her friends for three fucking months and there was no telling just how much goddamned damage she had really suffered.

Nor why she hadn't simply said something.

And that was the other kicker. The one that did the most damage to his pride as a man and a hero, and to his heart as someone who cared for her. He had trusted her implicitly with his secrets. And while she may have trusted him with some of her own- it was obvious that she hadn't trusted him with all of them.

And he simply didn't seem to understand why.

Why not tell? Why not make Bakugo _stop_ what he was doing instead of letting it continue and suffering in silence for so long? Hearing a soft whimper from the girl cut off his train of thought and drew his undivided attention as he watched her shift slightly on the cot and hearing her hiss of discomfort as well as seeing her pained expression made his blue eyes widen somewhat in alarm and quickly caterpillar crawl himself closer to her and quickly settled himself against the side of the cot and made a soft hushing sound and then began to speak to her in a soft whispered tone.

Hoping to comfort her as she slept.

It took several moments, and each one tore at his heart- but finally she seemed to settle down again. His voice died down to a soft hum for several more moments just to make sure that she stayed asleep before he finally quieted completely and then sagged against the side of the cot, placing most of his weight on his shoulder as Recovery Girl made her way over and did a quick check on his b- er _girl_.

He meant to say girl.

Once she was done checking Izuku over, she moved away from the bed making a soft tsk-ing sound when his voice stopped her cold in her tracks.

"What will happen to young Midoriya now?"

Recovery Girl was quiet for a moment as she considered his question before then saying, "In all likelihood, depending on what is found to have happened- a court order guardian will be appointed to her. And she will need to go to a significant amount of counseling to help her remain functioning while she copes with the aftermath of this tragedy. She may also need to take some time off from school...e-especially if I find out later that she is now pregnant with young Bakugo's child."

If it was possible for Toshinori's face to become any paler- it did. The thought of his heir suffering such devastation at such a young age- not just the loss of her ability to function normally, but her ability to continue her schooling to become a hero due to pregnancy or something- the loss of her very dream... Gods, it would _kill_ her.

The kid was reckless enough as it was with her dream- without it- she would have to be either placed on suicide watch or simply locked up in a mental hospital for who knows how long.

Once again he felt intense anger, hatred and rage bubbling up within him along with such a heart rending feeling of resentment and helplessness that all he could do was grit his teeth until it felt as if his teeth would shatter in his mouth. For once, he wished that they would.

This hurt like hell. Perhaps even more than the injury that he had sustained ten years ago.

Perhaps even more than his late master's death even.

"When will someone be appointed as her guardian?"

"Principal Nezu is working that out now in an effort to make things easier on her and everyone else."

"Fuck making things easier on everyone else- we should focus on her." Toshi said angrily earning an look of understanding form Recovery Girl as she said,

"Do not twist my words, Toshinori. You know that that wasn't what I meant. Her appointed guardian has to be someone that she trusts. Someone that she knows well and care for her current needs as well as the ones that may or may not pop up after this."

"Then tell Nezu to make me her guardian." He said in an eerily calm tone that had the woman staring at him as if he had just lost his mind.

"What?"

"Tell Nezu-"

"Toshi I know that you care for the child but you are _hardly_ in your right mind right now." Recovery Girl said sternly as he growled at her and began to tick off the reasons why he would be best suited to be Izuku's legal guardian.

"I'm the most powerful man in the world. Literally in terms of physical strength and wealth and influence. I live in a nice home, with more than enough room for Izuku and ten other people. I have a majority of the best doctors, surgeons, and therapists- in the world on fucking speed dial. Do you really think it would be _that_ difficult for me to get her an competent OBGYN if she needs it? If she needs a break form school- I could make sure that she does the paperwork elsewhere. If she wishes to continue training to be a hero regardless of her state of health- I can find a way to train her within the safety of my home _without_ her falling behind. And most importantly of all, she knows me and trusts me. She knows that I would rather cut out my own heart than hurt her..."

Recovery Girl was quiet for another few moments as he stared her down, her gaze assessing him before she sighed and opened her mouth to say something only to have Aizawa cut her off and say, "He's right. All of those things are true and then some. Izuku would probably be more comfortable with him than anyone as far as guardian's go. And the two of them have a bond that's much different from that of a typical teacher/student bond. His nurturing presence in her life may be exactly what the kid will need to anchor her. To keep her sane."

Recovery Girl sighed again and looked between the two men for a moment before saying, "Very well. I'll make the suggestion. Though I doubt I'll be the first to bring your name up as a possible candidate."

 _"Thank you."_ Toshinori said in a soft tone as he turned his head back towards his girl and tried to tamp down on the nearly overwhelming urge to cry.

It wasn't long after that that he was finally untied and Recovery Girl and Aizawa left him sitting in a chair by Izuku's bedside while they went to do what they could to ease things for the girl. Leaving Toshi to his own vices.

He wasn't sure how long the others had been gone or how long he had just sat there, but it must have been a while. What little light from the one window across the room was beginning to fade to pink-orange when she finally showed some small sign of slowly regaining consciousness.

It began with a slight twitch in her fingertips, followed by a near full body spasm and a slow turn of her head that had him automatically leaning forward in his seat and beginning to reach out and place a hand on her head- but stopped at the last moment and simply hesitated. Uncertain of whether or not she would welcome his touch after today's events.

Finally after what seemed like forever to him, she slowly opened her eyes moss green eyes and looked at him for a moment, her expression was obscure for several moments before the glazed look in her eyes slowly began to disappear until she seemed to realize that he was really sitting there and then quickly bolted upright on the cot and just as quickly made a yelping sound and curled her body in on itself.

Her knees tight against her chest, her arms hugging her middle- and took several moments to just mutter several dark oaths underneath her breath. Making him cock his head slightly at her choice of language, yet said nothing about it given the fact that she must still be in pain.

He didn't exactly know how sexual assaults worked, though he had helped the police capture some serial rapists in his time. But he knew that the victim's condition usually varied from rapist to rapist- gods that doesn't even sound right in his head... Anyways, each person was different and each case unique.

He didn't know enough about Izuku's case to know how she had been assaulted or with what nor for how long. And those unknown fact troubled him considerably. Yet he knew that as disturbing as he found his lack of knowledge concerning his heir, he knew that knowing everything would prove to be even more disturbing to his already rankled mind.

Finally after several stuttering heartbeats, Izuku seemed to loose some of the tenseness in her body and he asked tentatively, "A-Are you alright my girl?"

She looked at him slowly, her green eyes- usually so warm and alight with happiness and joy- were so much dimmer now that it filled him with the urge to once again hunt young Bakugo down and murder the little bastard with _extreme_ predjudice as Izuku slowly said in a slightly trembling tone, "You know?"

He wasn't exactly sure what she was referring to. The fact that she was a girl. The fact that she had been grievously injured- perhaps even irreparably so- or something else altogether. So he simply nodded his head and chose to stay silent for the moment.

Anything that he didn't already know, he could learn later on. When she was ready to speak of it.

She squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head so that she was no longer looking at him and he watched in silent apprehension as her slender shoulders began to shake and a muffled sob reached his ears, causing him to quickly reach out and pull his heir into his arms and hug her.

The moment that he did so though, more heartbreaking sobs reached his ears as she began to cry in earnest and choke out between her sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Causing him to only hold her a little bit tighter as her slender fingers grasped the fabric of his jacket while she continued to soak him in her tears and choke out apologies that she should not be making.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshi handed Izuku the juice that he had gotten for her from Recovery Girl's private fridge, in her office and sat back down in the chair that his ass had previously been warming and watched as his heir opened her drink with trembling hands and then took a long drink from it before finally asking her, "If your up to it... Will you tell me what happened? When did it start happening and- why didn't you try to tell anyone?"

Izuku was slow to register his question. And a tad bit slower on removing the juice container from her mouth before finally saying in a numb tone, "The why of things is easy to explain. It would...have made you see how weak I really am. How unworthy of being the one to carry on your legacy... I didn't want that. I didn't want to let you down or disappoint you."

Toshi made a fist in his lap and tried to tamp down on the need to punch something into oblivion as she went on while he listened intently. "Everything started about three months ago. A few weeks after mom died. I was still...processing I guess. And Ka-chan was pissed about something that I had seemingly done, as usual. I didn't think nothing of it until he started grabbing me after classes were done for the day and dragging me off to various isolated area around the school. At first all he did was beat me... Which is nothing new- I'm used to him hitting me for one reason or another. But not long after that, the situation snowballed and he- he..." She paused as she brought a hand up to her mouth for several moments before plowing on in a hollow tone.

"The first time he raped me, was in my dorm room. It's isolated. Sound proof. No cameras. I'm not going to lie and say that I put up a hundred percent of a fight- I didn't. I couldn't-" Toshi opened his mouth to ask why when she suddenly spat out. "How could I? Under those conditions? I can't control my quirk the way everyone else can! If I had put up anymore of a fight I would have killed him! And no amount of reports or investigations would have been able to clear me of murder charges when Ka-chan has a weaker quirk that I do! I would have been labelled a villain and my dream would have died then and there. So I did the only thing that I could! I gritted my teeth and took it. I took every degrading and humiliating thing he did and said to me and hid it because I was scared and ashamed..." She said, choking over the words as she spoke them.

Toshinori felt something twist in his gut as he stared at her, his mind mulling over her responses to his questions as he realized with a sickening sense of dread and horror that she was right. If she had used her quirk on Katsuki outside of classes or training scenario's overseen by Aizawa or someone else on the teaching staff here at the school- she would have been labelled as a murderer.

It wouldn't have mattered if she was being hurt. Used. Or abused and raped.

The law that governed super powered individuals was so oddly unfair at times that it wasn't even funny. Especially the laws that governed those with strength enhancement quirks.

And the fact that she would have been labelled as a villain and put behind bars, and her future ruined- all for simply making an _attempt_ at defending herself- was _beyond_ horrifying to him. Yet what was even more horrifying was the possibility that Bakugo had known this fact just as well as Izuku had when he had first decided to go after her.

Which meant that there was the possibility that he had been planning something like this for a while. _Oh that little bastard-_ When Toshinori finally got his hands on the little shit, he'd be lucky to walk away with just a few broken bones instead of a broken neck. Then again, he'd have to find a way to get to the kid and get alone with him for two minutes first.

But with Aizawa also aware of the situation, and with Shota being- well... _Shota_ \- there was a decent fifty-fifty chance that the man may up and decide to rip the little fucker a new asshole when no one was paying any attention. Especially given how fond he was of his little 'problem child'.

Finally managing to find his voice past the lump in his throat, Toshinori looked at his distraught heir and felt his shoulders slump a little bit in defeat as he watched her struggle to regain control of her turbulent emotions, only to fail and start crying again from the shame of it all.

Uncertain of what to say to assure the girl and give her comfort, he decided to speak about the root of her concerns in the hopes of perhaps being able to finally give her the peace of mind that she so desperately needed right now. "Izuku, you are far from weak and unworthy of being my heir," He paused for a moment to gauge her reaction to his words and found that she had stopped crying somewhat and was now only hiccupping. Which he supposed was good, since it meant that she was listening, so he continued. "If anyone is weak, or unworthy- it is I."

"I am supposed to be your teacher, your comrade and greatest confidant and friend...and yet, you did not trust me enough to speak of what was happening so that I could stop it. And I think I know why that is... It's because I failed to notice the signs for what they were- they were right there in front of me- and though I saw them, I didn't know what they meant. If I know you half as well as I think I do- then you've been waiting this whole time. Hoping, praying, your heart bleeding a little more each day from my failings. I failed you and do not deserve the honor of being your teacher." He said as he bowed his head to her, the shame of his failings feeling like a lead weight settling on each of his shoulders, causing them to droop just a bit more from the strain of trying to hold them up.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going to happen to me now?" Izuku asked after a few minutes of total silence. Toshinori merely looked at her before heaving a sigh and replying,

"First someone from the school will be appointed your legal guardian. At least until you are of age or have graduated. Recovery Girl did a rape kit and sent it off to a local hospital with a DNA swab from young Bakago," The words just in case went unsaid between them considering what it would be implying was just as upsetting as everything else that had already happened today. "She said that at some point you would need to take a pregnancy test. I'm assuming that she wishes to wait and see if you will-"

"I don't need the test." Izuku said quietly, her voice once again taking on that hollow tone that he was beginning to absolutely dread as he leaned forward in his seat a little bit and reached out and slowly took one of her small hands in his own and gave it a slight squeeze as she tacked on, "I'm almost a month in a half late. So...unless I sustained significant damage to my womb and ovaries or I'm dying- I'm probably pregnant."

Toshinori felt as if his world just crumbled to nothing around him. His heart stuttered and seemed to stop as a painful knot formed in his stomach that nearly had him doubling over, gasping for air. _Oh dear gods-_ It was strange how he had thought that things couldn't get anymore worse for his girl... Obviously he had been looking at things a little more optimistically than he should have.

This- This just _hurt_.

The feelings filtering through his mind were hollow, and aching and almost oppressively suffocating. Knowing that she was probably already pregnant with young Bakugo's seed hurt him so. Frankly he didn't understand where the feeling was exactly steming from. It wasn't the normal reaction that a teacher and a friend would have towards such news... Was it?

No. The logical part of his mind cut in as he silently slipped from his seat and moved to sit on the edge of the cot and gently pulled his girl into his arms and simply held her, not knowing what else to do at this point. He'd had so much crap dumped on him all at once that he was numb from it all.

That and he was fairly certain that his heart couldn't take much more of the emotional roller coaster. He honestly felt as if he were now centuries old instead of his twenty eight years.

But he knew that all of this was _nothing_ \- it couldn't even compare to how Izuku must be feeling right now. His poor girl looked absolutely exhausted, and there was a sickening air of defeat about her that made his blood run cold.

Izuku Midoriya- the one that he knew and had grown to love so much- should never look so fucking defeated. _Never_. He thought as tears welled up in his blue eyes and slowly slid down his gaunt cheeks.

* * *

Aizawa, Nezu and several others including Recovery Girl had been standing outside of the infirmary for the past little while, allowing Midoryia to finally open up and speak after holding back for so long. When they had come back from the little furball's office a few minutes earlier- they had been lucky enough to come in during the beginning of the girl's explanation on why she had said nothing to anyone when all of this shit had first started.

And though Aizawa had wanted to go inside of the room and put an end to the talk at one point or another- he'd been physically restrained and held back by Vlad King as the talk went on.

But now- now each of them were standing there looking either ill, or simply shocked speechless by the kid's last confession.

Izuku may be pregnant. With her rapist's child... Aizawa's mind filled with even more murderous rage as Recovery Girl looked down at the floor to hide the fact that she was crying as Nezu moved back from where he'd been standing to easily eavesdrop on the conversation and simply muttered,

"That poor child..." Before someone else asked,

"What do we do now?"

"We do what hero's always do- we lock away the villain and try to pick up the pieces of that poor girl's shattered life."

"But principal Nezu! That's easier said than done in a situation like this-"

"I'm well aware of that fact, Midnight. Right now one of our student's has been grievously harmed by another student and left to suffer. We allowed young Katsuki into U.A despite his previous record as a hate filled degenerate. We made the choice to allow him in our school because of his high grades and marks to the contrary and now young Midoria is suffering for it. _Badly_. I never should have allowed the boy to come here after he tried to attack her on the first day... This is my mistake and I will find a way to make it right."

No one else asked anything of the small animal, because really what else was there to say?

* * *

Toshinori didn't relinquish his hold on Izuku, not even when Recovery Girl returned and shuffled around the room for several minutes gathering some things up while being unable to meet his eyes. He knew that she had eavesdropped on his and Izuku's conversation. He could also tell that she was troubled by it by the way that she was acting.

Yet neither really said anything about it as she finally finished up what she was doing and softly said, "I'm going to try and heal her insides a little bit more while she's resting. After that, you can take her back to her dorm and let her sleep. I expect her to start eating a bit more- and I'll see about having some folic acid and prenatal vitamins to help keep her healthy, delivered to the school either by tomorrow or the day after." She paused for a moment to kiss Izuku on the cheek and let her recovery ability help the girl heal a little bit more before then going on to say.

"Bring her by in a week or so for an exam, and I'll dig out my sonogram machine and use it to take some pictures of the inside of her stomach. If she's really pregnant as she thinks she is- even at this early stage in development- the machine should be able to pick it up fairly easily. Now shoo, you. Go on. Take the girl and get." Recovery Girl said as he nodded his head in silent understanding and carefully lifted his girl in his arms and walked towards the door, which slammed open at the last minute before he could reach it and nearly gave him a fucking heart attack as Midnight peeked into the room with a slightly awkward grin on her face and whispered,

"Whoops. Sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

The walk back to the student's dorms was fairly silent since Izuku had yet to awaken despite the noise that Midnight had made earlier in her haste to open the infirmary door for him. His mind still sort of in the process of...well, processing, duh. I mean, today he had learned a lot about his heir that he had never thought that he would learn.

First she was a girl.

Two she had a little bit of an identity crisis- Wait! Did that mean that she would want to continue to be referred to as a boy in public? Never mind, he still had to do research to figure that out.

Three- she had been beaten, raped and abused by a classmate and old childhood friend for the past three months.

Four she was probably pregnant.

And last of all- he suddenly felt like a drowning man in over his head. Why you ask? Because all of the above was a tad bit to learn all at once in a single day. He _still_ felt like he was being pulled every which way. And that wasn't good. But even so, he was growing increasingly concerned about Izuku's welfare.

Now that he was taking her back to the student dorms so that she could rest, he was beginning to question whether or not it was in the girl's best interest to be left alone in the same room that the first rape had occurred in.

If he had been her and gone through the same things, he likely would have burned the dorms down in an effort to rid himself of any memory of the walls that had drowned out his screams and prevented people from coming to aid him. Of course it also went without saying that if their roles had been reversed, he would have murdered Bakugo a long time ago and fed his body- dick first to the crows that liked to nest in the trees on campus.

But then, he wasn't her.

Where he would have crumbled to nothing and pushed his morals aside- Izuku hadn't. And while that had been incredibly reckless of her, it also made her so very strong. And he felt proud of the fact that she had stuck to her guns for as long as she had and not given in to the reckless desire to destroy Katsuki.

Though he would have to ask her later on, once things had cooled down a little bit, just why she waited until now to actually break the bastard's jaw. Not that he was complaining any.

After learning of what he had done to her- a broken jaw was the very least the boy deserved. Though he was still of the mind to throw the book, it's shelf- and a few other choice items at him. Including a kitchen sink.

Finally reaching the building that housed the U.A students from Aizawa's class and several others- he carefully shifted Izuku in his grasp for a second. Placing her in the crook of one of his muscular arms with her weight half resting on her back, half resting on her side- snuggled up against his chest with her head laying in the hollow of his shoulder- so that he could free up his other hand so that he could open the door and enter, when several of her classmates somehow saw him and automatically came running over to help him and attack him with a barrage of questions that he couldn't really answer.

If Izuku hadn't told him or anyone else on the teaching staff of what was happening then it only stood to reason that the kids were in the dark as well. And while he may now know part of the reason that she hid things from him and the others in authority- he couldn't help but wonder if the reasons she had given him for hiding everything were the same for the kids that she called her friends.

Had she never told anyone out of some misplaced fear that they would also see her as weak and unworthy? Or were her reasons for not telling them completely different?

He knew for a fact that children could be cruel.

Of course the only real examples of this were from his days in school himself, and when he was first starting out as a pro- hero and a small child of three told him he was fat after being rescued.

Needless to say, for a while there, he had believed what the kid had said and sworn off certain foods and drinks and even kicked up his exercise routine a bit in an effort to drop some weight. Of course it hadn't helped any that he'd had Grand Torino re-enforcing the idea in his mind almost daily.

 _The damned hobbit._ He thought as he did his best to maneuver himself through the crowd of highly excitable teens before any of them could make enough noise to wake Izuku and begin questioning her.

So just to partially shut them all up, he kindly and gently asked several of the kids to go and get some things for him and bring them to Izuku's room. Food- enough for two people the next day or so- no junk food either, apples, oranges, yogurts, and some stuff for sandwiches would do for now. Anything else that she needed later, he could get for her himself. Enough juice and a few other choice things that he knew that she might appreciate.

Like her two favorite fruit flavored sodas Orange Crush, and Grape Crush.

He also asked for someone to go and raid the fridge in the cafeteria and get half a gallon of whole milk. He'd have to make sure that she drank several tall glasses of the stuff until Recovery Girl told him to stop. Granted he knew that the milk was going to be needed for the moment in lieu of folic acid, but he was already planning to go a little bit overboard with it.

Especially since she and the baby would really need it to stay healthy.

Once that was done and he had gotten rid of everyone but a few stragglers who looked on in concern, he then politely excused himself and quietly walked towards Izuku's room all the while knowing that Shoto, Iida, Tsuyu, Denki, and Eijiro were following behind him at a slightly discreet distance.

Mentally shaking his head at his girl's friends antics, he had to remind himself that now wasn't the time to act the part of the proud teacher- he had a job to do. Someone who needed him to help them. Someone more precious to him than life itself.

He needed to be able to solely focus on her health and wellbeing and that of her baby's as well. God knew that all the stress from today and the upcoming weeks weren't going to be very good for either one of them. Which was part of why he had already decided to become Izuku's temporary roomie.

He...simply didn't feel right about leaving her alone after today. He was worried that if he did- something else even more damaging may happen to her. Something that she would never be able to come back from. And that was unacceptable to him. It had to be for so many reasons.

But the most important reason was because he wasn't sure if he would be able to continue living without her in his life...

* * *

Toshi was just beginning to settle down and relax a little bit after finally shooing his girl's friends and classmates off to bed for the night when Izuku finally stirred again.

He had been in the process of loosening his tie a little bit so that he could slip it off like he had his jacket when she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment before slowly turning her head to look around the room, her gaze pausing briefly on him for a moment before continuing on and then coming back to him once she was finished.

"Checking the room?" He asked, half jesting as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed and ran her fingers through her long hair in a feminine gesture of brushing it back from her face before seeming to catch herself and then dropping her arm and replying.

"It's usually a good idea to do so. I've woken up in some strange fucking places before thanks to Ka-chan."

Toshi tensed somewhat at the mention of the boy's- no, the criminal's name and waited to half dreading whether she would elaborate or not. She didn't, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. So for the moment he chose to ignore it and simply move on.

"You've been sleeping since the we last spoke almost three hours ago. I managed to con your classmates into bringing me a cot, some sheets, blankets and a few pillows as well as some food and so on. If it's okay with you, I'll be staying here for a little while to keep an eye on you and make sure that nothing else happens to you."

"Yeah. Okay." She said in a bone weary tone that had him looking at her oddly before asking her,

"D-Do you feel up to eating anything? Someone was nice enough to bring up three or four gourmet pizza and curry as well as some other stuff. If you're interested."

She made a funny little sound and then slowly nodded her head and saying, "Pizza sounds good."

Clapping his hands together he smiled at her as he said in a somewhat more chipper tone, "Perfect! I'll fix it for you and heat it so that you don't have to move around any. How many pieces do you want? Two? Three or maybe five since you missed lunch and dinner."

"One is fine for now."

He paused in mid step and turned to her with a frown as he said in a confused tone, "One?"

"After today's fiasco, plus the fact that it feels as if my morning sickness is about to kick in- I think one for now is fine. I need to be sure that I can actually hold it down before I try to eat more."

"Oh... It didn't occur to me that you may already be suffering from morning sickness."

She made a humming sound and said, "Yeah. I have for the past three weeks now. Which is why if I can't keep the pizza down I have some popcorn, pretzels, several different kinds of crackers, and some ginger ale all hidden underneath my bed that I can snack on until my stomach settles."

"Oh. Do they help any?"

"Sometimes. But not really. At least it gives me something on my stomach before it begins to ache."

"Very well," Toshi said as he made a mental note to mention her morning sickness to Recovery Girl in the hopes that she may be able to come up with something else a little bit more helpful. "One piece of pizza coming up."


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I messed up the bottom a little bit.**

 **Well- sort of anyways.**

* * *

Toshi didn't sleep that night after Izuku fall back asleep. He simply wouldn't have been able to even if he tried, no matter how emotionally exhausting the day had been for him. His concern for Izuku kept him up and wide awake, ready to take on any possible nightmares and monsters that may plague her as the night wore on.

It hadn't been long after his girl had eaten and decided to bathe- that she had returned to bed. Only barely managing to ask him if he would be okay sleeping on the cot that he had set up not far from her bed before she slipped seamlessly back into sleep's embrace.

Leaving him to entertain himself.

And he wasn't going to lie, he had. But only because he had sort of snooped around a little bit. Oh don't get him wrong, he hadn't touched something that he knew would upset Izuku any- instead choosing to check out some of her new notebooks full of quirks, attacks, counters and such since it seemed like the safest and best way to pass the time until morning.

After all, she had over fifty something volumes of the damn things because she was always studying other people and their abilities.

He had been sitting on the cot, silently thumbing through the pages of the book in his hand when Izuku began to show signs of distress in her sleep. Quietly shutting the note book, he got up and moved to bedside and started to gently place his hand on her shoulder to shake her away when she made a funny half whimper/half keening sound and began to thrash around a little bit and talk.

Her voice was barely audible at first. But once he got close enough he could hear her distressed voice trembling as she said, "No! No Ka-chan don't do this! Don't- not in front of All Might! No, no, don't! _Stop_ \- Don't look, _please_. Please don't look at me! _NO!_ " He had paused at first in touching her, Especially once she mentioned his alter ego- but now, seeing how upset she was, he continued and placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook.

The violent reaction she had to him touching her simply to shake her awake- was heart breaking in and of itself. Because one moment he was hovering next to her and the next she was creaming and bolting upright and flinging herself as far away from him as her injured body would allow.

Tripping over her bedsheets in the process, causing her shoulder and head to slam into the wall before she crumbled to the floor- wide eyed, and crying with her hands tightly clasped over her mouth as she stared at him with a fearful expression.

"Izuku!" He called out, feeling a little bit hurt as well as horrified by her reaction, but most of all- he was worried. He'd never seen a look of such complete and stark terror on her face before. Keeping his hand out in front of him, he slowly made his way around the bed to where she sat huddled on the bed shaking and quietly crying.

"Shhh, it's okay." He whispered in a hoarse tone as he reached her side and slowly and carefully pried her small hands away from her mouth and simply held them in his hands for a moment before releasing one so that he could run his fingertips along her scalp where she had hit her head.

With as hard as she had hit the wall, he knew that she must have given herself a nice bump on the head or something. Which meant that she had a possible concussion, and that wasn't good. Especially since another trip to Recovery Girl in the middle of the night would get him lectured until the woman's voice gave out.

Carefully using his fingers to gently probe here and there for bumps- he was somewhat relieved to find that she didn't have any lumps or bumps on her head from hitting it and softly sighed and let his hand drop to her trembling shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere until he was sure that she was okay.

It took a few minutes. But she gradually seemed to come back to her senses enough for her body to slowly stop shaking as she seemed to finally realize that she was somewhere safe, and had just had a really bad nightmare.

Finally when she seemed to have calmed enough, he asked softly. "Are you alright, my girl?"

"I-I d-don't know. I think so." Izuku said as she slowly pulled her knees up towards her chest as she stared blankly at him for a moment.

Toshi felt at a loss for once in his life. He wasn't all that sure how to proceed here.

There was no joke, no funny store/life lesson that he could speak of that would make this better for her and it _killed_ him inside to know that he wasn't sure how to help her.

And after a few seconds of very careful thought on the subject, he finally managed to make a suggestion. Though he didn't expect her to absolutely leap at it. "I know that your upset. And I understand that you likely won't want to speak of your nightmare given how badly it's rattled you, so instead of staying here in your room and making some poor attempt to go back to sleep and probably suffer even more nightmares- how about we go to the common room and curl up together on the couch and watch some TV? And if you'd also like, I could fix my late mother's mixture of warm milk with honey and cinnamon to try help you doze off again later."

Izuku was silent for several heartbeats and he was beginning to fear that perhaps she didn't care much for the suggestion when she asked, "What about classes? I can't be up all night and then attend. I'll fall behind and I can't have that."

He gave his girl a faint smile and then told her that Aizawa and the other teachers had decided to excuse her from class for a while and let her simply train with him when she was feeling up to it, that way she wouldn't fall behind in her hero classes and such.

But he also made sure to stress that she should go at her own pace and not someone else's. Once he was done explaining, Izuku gave him a small nod to let him know that she was on board with his suggestion. He grinned at her and told her not to move and then quickly moved over to his cot to grab one of the spare blankets that was folded neatly on top of it and then made his way back to her and with a dramatic flourish, spread the blanket out some and then wrapped it around her body and then picked her up in his arms and made a beeline for the door.

Everything was quiet outside of the bedroom, especially given the late hour of the night- so Toshinori had no issues with carrying Izuku down the long hallway to the common room and gently depositing her on the plush couch before grabbing the remote for the large flat screen TV and turned the thing on.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked curiously, noting that there was an almost obscene amount of comedies and horror flicks on a majority of the channels.

Izuku was quiet as he channel surfed for a few minutes before reaching out and placing her hand on his, to still any movements when he reached a certain channel. It was the Chiller channel and there was nothing but horror movies and bloody slasher films on. Scream, I know what you did last Summer, Halloween, Friday the 13th... Aliens?

Glancing down at her as she pressed the button that changed the screen on the TV from the menu to the actual show, he nearly cringed as his ears were met with a blood curtling scream coming from the speakers.

Blue eyes riveted on the TV to check and see what she had decided on- he was somewhat surprised to find that she had decided to watch one of the Scream movies.

"Izuku, are you sure that you wish to watch this?" He asked, uncertain of what further damage the questionable content may do to his girl's already fragile heart and mind, he was having a hard time imagining that these particular movies would be of any help to her as she was right now.

However upon asking why she had chosen the films, she shocked him when she told him the reason why she had chosen the Scream films to watch was this- _"It's because the killer/killers die bloody in the end... And I sometimes like to pretend like I'm Sidney- putting a few bullets into Ka-chan for what he's done to me."_

He became quiet and thoughtful after that and simply allowed her to watch the movies without anymore complaints. Part of him understanding that this was her mind's small way of escaping reality for a little while so that she didn't have to exhaust herself with making any attempts at coping right this moment.

And the other, more savage part of his mind understanding that after what Katsuki had done to her- some small part of her wanted to shed his blood- though she didn't express much of a desire for it. Probably because she felt as if she wouldn't be living up to everyone's expectations of her if she didn't remain the same person that had first come to U.A.


	8. Chapter 8

It took three in a half Scream movies from the franchise, one mug of chamomile tea, and at least four tall glasses of warm milk with honey and cinnamon in it to finally lull Izuku back to sleep completely. And by this time, it was nearing dawn and some of the students and teaching staff were already up and about.

Toshinori himself was still firmly rooted to the couch paying little mind to them while occasionally making shushing sounds when someone got a little bit too rowdy or noisy. And he wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he thinks that he may have accidentally punched Present Mic when he jumped over the back of the couch in an effort to grab a seat next to him.

All he really recalled of that was his hand shooting out and Present Mic going flying and slamming into the wall all the way across the room. Which is a fair distance away. And while the man didn't seem overly injured by the hostile act, he had apparently been curious about why exactly Toshinori had done such a terrible thing to him.

However upon coming back over to give the man a piece of his mind, his words died on his tongue as soon as he saw the small figure curled up sleeping on the couch where he would have landed if the blond hadn't have done something to prevent it.

There, half buried beneath a nice warm blanket with her head resting on Toshi's stomach, her small body curled up against his side with one of the older man's hands resting in her long silken hair, was Izuku Midoriya. The kid looked like she had just managed to doze off.

And Toshinori- well he turned bloodshot eyes to him and glared for a moment as Present Mic seated himself on the small coffee table a few inches from the couch and said more to himself than anyone else, "She looks like she's had a rough night."

Toshi didn't respond at first, but when he did he replied in a tired tone. "Hn, she had a nightmare. A really, really bad one if the reaction I got from her upon waking was any indication. Damn near gave herself a concussion trying to put some distance between us. She was shaking and crying..."

Present Mic made a small sound and muttered, "Poor kid." When Aizawa's voice pipped in and he asked as he peered over the back of the couch,

"When did she manage to doze off again?"

"A little while ago. We've been up watching horror movies since she had her nightmare at two a.m."

"Horror movies? Really?" Aizawa asked in a stupefied tone, his expression matching his tone of voice for once. He couldn't fathom someone living out their own personal hell and then turning around and wanting to add to the demons already in their head by watching horror movies.

It just didn't make sense to him. Or at least that was thinking until Toshi shrugged slightly and said, "She finds it therapeutic. And after last night I can sort of understand why. There are a lot of slasher/monster films where the hero or heroine goes medieval on someone or something's ass. It's probably how she's feeling right now."

"Medieval?"

"Wouldn't you feel that way in her place?" Toshi asked as he turned his head to give Aizawa a strange look that the man couldn't quite place.

"No- because I would have shoved the little bastard down several flights of stairs until his neck was broken and made it look like he tripped."

"Well, it's convenient that you would think it's so _easy_ to deal with something like that," Toshi snapped at him before falling silent again for several moments in an effort to calm himself so that he didn't wind up waking the girl before simply going on to say, "But Izuku didn't have that luxury, otherwise- I'm sure that she would have."

"Nah," Present Mic said softly, his expression filled with nothing but fondness for the girl as he reached out with one hand and paused in mid motion to eye Toshinori for a moment as if he were worried the man would rip his arm off for what he was about to do.

So he felt more than a little bit skittish when the man gave him a narrow eyed look that practically screamed _, Fuck with my kid and I'll fuck up your face,_ as he nervously went ahead and finished what he had originally intended to do.

Turns out that while they had been talking, Izuku had shifted ever so slightly and the blanket over her body had slipped from it's resting place a little bit and he'd just been trying to straighten it for the kid's watch dog so that he wouldn't have to move any.

"Shouldn't you take her back to her room?" Aizawa asked finally asked curiously as he rested his elbows on the back of the couch. "You know, so that she isn't bothered by any of the kids once they wake up and start moving around for the day."

"He's right Toshinori- those kids can get damned loud." Present Mic said.

Toshinori merely ran his fingers through Izuku's hair and muttered, "I'd love to," Unfortunately having the girl sleep on him in this position seemed to have pressed a bit much on his bladder and now he was too afraid to move so much as an inch for fear of wetting himself. Of course his friends didn't need to know that so he simply said, "But my legs are numb."

 _Good lie, brain. Nice going!_ Toshinori thought to himself as Aizawa moved around from behind the couch and swiftly but carefully removed the teen from where she lay and said, "I'll take her. Besides, you look like you could do with a few hours of sleep, Toshinori."

"What about your class?" Toshi asked curiously as he absently rubbed at the place where Izuku's head had lain mere seconds before as he watched Shota subtly shifted Izuku in his arms for a moment. Fixing it so that her head didn't droop over the side of his arm like it was at the moment.

"Present Mic can watch them for today-"

"Hey! Don't just go deciding such things or I'll tell Nezu that your skipping work!"

"Go ahead, he won't do anything to me since I've already been cleared to help Toshinori," Aizawa deadpanned at Mic before then turning back to Toshi and tacking on, "And I'll help you keep an eye on the problem child."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about three hours since Aizawa had sat himself down in Midoriya's room while Toshinori had conked out and was currently softly snoring away half on, half off of his cot where he had collapsed earlier in the middle of a conversation with the dark haired man.

Leaving Shota to his own vices. Which really wasn't much of a bad thing, except for the fact that the man couldn't seem to keep himself from wondering if there was anything that _anyone_ could have done to make things different for Izuku and her situation.

It wasn't going to be easy picking up the pieces of the young teen's life. Even more so if she really was pregnant with Bakugo's kid and would have to live with the constant reminder of her current suffering for either until she lost the kid, or gave it up for adoption.

God he hoped that she gave the kid up. Truly he did.

But if there was one thing he knew about his favorite problem child, it was that she didn't have a mean or hateful bone in her body. And as such- option three was looking more and more like it would be the choice that she ran with. And as much as he knew and understood that the child that she could be carrying wasn't at fault for the sins of it's father- even though he knew that it was wrong- he still wanted to _hate_ it.

If only because it was part of Bakugo.

A part that never should have been.

But then again his logical mind acknowledged that his student was probably far stronger than many in her place. She was beaten, bent and a tad bit frayed at the seams- but she was far, _far_ from broken.

He would have to keep a much, much closer eye on her from now on. He decided. Of course that meant helping Toshinori out more than he had originally anticipated- but since Izuku had been injured on his watch- he held a certain amount of responsibility to do right by her since he had failed her so badly.

Seeing the kid shift awkwardly beneath the blankets, causing them to slip and fall from her shoulders a bit, Shota was quick to reach out and pull the blankets back into place so that the girl wouldn't catch a chill.

The last thing she needed at this point was to catch a cold and start running a fever, making her even more miserable than she probably was already. Especially since the worst part of the aftermath had probably yet to come.

He started to pull his hand back from tucking the blankets back into place around her when she made a small sound, indicating that consciousness was returning to her and quickly retracted his hand so as not to alarm her upon awakening.

He was sure that the last thing she wanted was to feel someone's hands on her while she was still half asleep and didn't give her permission for the contact.

Moss green eyes fluttered, once, twice, and then finally opened and blinked before she tried pushing herself up into a sitting position with a soft hiss.

"Careful, kid. You should take things slow and not move around too much." He said after a moment or so of silence. She looked at him for a moment and frowned and asked,

"A-Aizawa sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to help Toshinori out. Especially since the guy needed to grab some sleep."

"Oh." Was all she seemed able to say for several moments before he said in an offhanded manner,

"I have to say, I didn't expect you awake until much later in the day given how little Toshinori said that you slept last night. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Hurting. But fine."

Frowning, he glanced over to Toshinori and wondered vaguely if he should awaken him so that he could sit with her while he went to get Recovery Girl so that she could be checked out. But something held him back. Partcially because he wasn't sure if the pain that she was feeling was natural after having several healing sessions with the woman, or if it was something else that was hurting her.

"D-Do I need to go and get Recovery Girl or call an ambulance or something?"

"Nah. I always feel like this after Ka-chan..." She winced slightly at the mention of her tormentor's name causing him to gnash his teeth in frustration as his heart ached while she tacked on in a small voice. "Ya know?"

He didn't, not really. But the implications of what she was speaking of angered him anew.

"No. I don't know."

"Ah, well if you ever reach some point during a fight or something where it feels as if your insides have been shredded by fiery glass- especially your reproductive organs- then you'll know how I feel right now." Izuku said wryly. Mocking her own pain and grief as if they were something amusing in which she expected him to laugh and find humor at.

Shota remained quiet for a length of time, wondering if this was how she had always felt after Bakugo had gotten a hold of her. And wondered yet again how he had fucking missed it? It wasn't like he was blind or anything. So shouldn't he have picked it up?

Limping, an abnormal amount of bruising, blood where there shouldn't have been any- "Tell me Midoriya, aside from the whole gender thing- how did you manage to hide what Bakugo was doing to you so well if he hurt you so badly?" Shota finally asked. His curiosity was killing him.

He needed to know.

Moving from his seat to the edge of the bed, he leaned into her personal space a little bit and said in an insistent tone. "Please tell me. I need to know how I could have failed as your teacher so badly..."

"It's simple. You weren't looking for injuries consistent with rape and such. So it was easy to hide the injuries, and the pain behind a façade. I've been keeping secrets and wearing masks ever since my before my mom died. I was nine when I started dressing and acting like a boy. I even went so far as to change my name, wear a short wig, specially made out of my natural hair to hide the actual length of it since mom wouldn't let me cut it."

"I have makeup that I use to hide blood and bruises. A supply of clothing and bandages that hide the things that can normally be seen rather easily. And as for everything else, I took very specific pain meds that my mom used to get for me so that walking, running, jumping even breaking bones during training wouldn't hurt me overly much. So you see- it isn't like you really failed me really. You just didn't see what was there because I made it more difficult to spot. And to be honest- I didn't really want anyone to see the real me and what Ka-chan was doing to me."

She was starting to get visibly upset now, he could see it in her expression as well as hear it in the way her voice was trembling. And suddenly he felt sorry for pushing her to answer his question.

She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something else, only to abruptly snap it shut and clap a hand over her mouth as her face went dangerously pale. He sat there for a moment wondering what was wrong now when she tried to push the covers off of her and move towards the direction of the bathroom.

Bristling slightly as he finally caught on to what was wrong, he noted that she wasn't able to move fast enough to reach the bathroom and quickly turned his head and scanned the room for a waste basket that she could use for now. Upon finding one, he got up and ran across the room and grabbed it up off of the floor and then returned to the bed and put it under her just in time for her to start puking.

Moving so that he was on his knees beside her on the bed, he grabbed her long hair and pulled it back out of her way as she heaved again and again, pausing for several moments here and there to cough and whimper in distress as he absently rubbed her back between her shoulders.

They were like that for a good ten minutes before she finally pushed weakly at his chest in an effort to get him to back off a little bit.

Getting the message loud and clear, Shota placed the waste basket on the floor next to the bed so that it was still within reach just in case she had need of it again and then backed off and watched as she curled up on her side on the bed sweating, shaking and panting from the exertion being ill had taken on her.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked her over in concern. Perhaps he should call Recovery Girl after all. He thought to himself as he reached out and grabbed the blankets that she had thrown off of her in an effort to reach the bathroom and pulled them up over her form, again.

She gave him a shaky looking smile as he knelt down beside the bed and brushed her hair back from her pale, clammy skin. "Why don't you try to get some more rest." It wasn't a suggestion like his gentle tone implied. It was an order that he expected her to obey.

"B-But what about classes?"

"You're not going to be going for a little while."

"I'll fall behind..."

"You'll be fine. Toshinori's planning to work with you on a special training regimen to keep you from falling behind any." Shota assured her as he ran his fingers though her black-green hair and watched as her eyes slid closed again. He kept running his fingers through her hair even as her breath evened out in sleep once again before he finally removed his hand from her and went back to his seat to resume his watch.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bakugo and Izuku still haven't made it to class-" Ochaco said as she cast a slightly nervous glance towards Midoriya's empty desk as Iida asked,

"You guys don't think that they are fighting again, do you?"

Everyone fell silent for several moments before Shoto said with a slow shake of his head, "No. That's not it. Do you guys recall an incident happening sometime yesterday around lunch time. Both Izuku and Bakugo were missing then too. And then there's the fact that Mr. Yagi was carrying someone to the dorms last night. Someone that looked suspiciously like a _girl_ that looked exactly like Izuku."

Several of the kids in the small group that had been speaking amongst themselves sputtered and almost screamed from the shock and horror of what Shoto had just implied as Ochaco merely rolled her eyes and was about to tell them all to stop being such drama queens, and let them in on the fact that Izuku was in fact a girl. Something that she had learned on accident their first year at U.A during the villain attack at the school.

Izuku's hero costume had been ripped and torn in the chest and back areas- showing a little bit of the fabric from her white and pastel colored polka dot bra.

The second that Izuku had caught her staring, something dangerous had flashed in those normally calm and kind moss green eyes causing Ochaco to quickly look away and avoid the green-ette for several days before she was finally cornered by the other girl and forced to swear never to tell anyone of what she had discovered.

The or else had of course hung unsaid in the air between them. But it _had_ been there nevertheless.

She opened her mouth to say something, hopefully to divert attention to what Shoto had brought up about Izuku's femininity when someone walked through the classroom door- one of their teacher from another class- Present Mic from English class, walked in and did a quick automatic sweep of the class as he slowly closed the door to the classroom and then said, "Everyone to your seats. Class is beginning."

The normally loud and jovial man seemed as if he were, for lack of a better word... _depressed_.

Everyone quickly moved to their desk and quietly sat down as the man began roll call and was about to give them a small lesson in something when someone at the front of the class held up their hand and asked where their two missing classmates were.

The look on Present Mic's face when Izuku's name was said, was... _heartbreaking_. But the moment that Bakugo's name was mentioned...his expression turned dark and furious and he suddenly growled out in a loud tone that startled everyone. "Never mention the name Bakugo in this class- no in this school again! That boy is an absolute _disgrace_! How anyone in accepted into the hero program c-could do what he did to a-another... A-And Izuku- _oh god_ that poor, poor kid..." He suddenly started tearing up and bit his bottom lip to hold back his sobs as he looked away from the kids with his hand over his mouth.

Shoto, Iida, Ochaco, and several others whom had become quick friends with Izuku suddenly became very worried and scared that something horrible had happened to their friend. And from the way Present Mic had just snapped at the lot of them, Bakugo was the cause of whatever it was that had occurred.

* * *

It was near eleven when Izuku awoke again.

And this time she was greeted by _both_ of her teachers. Apparently Toshinori had just come out of the bathroom after making use of her shower, and was at present sitting on his cot munching on something for brunch while Aizawa-sensei was eating himself an apple when she suddenly pushed herself up in bed, startling the two somewhat.

It took them both a moment or so of floundering, but eventually they were able to settle and managed a couple of raspy greetings.

Izuku didn't say anything to them at first because she was still stuck in that place between waking and sleeping, though she did manage a small finger wave in acknowledgement of their greeting before somehow managing to climb out of bed and stagger off into the bathroom on slightly shaky legs. And was gone for several minutes before finally returning to bed looking a little bit more awake and asking, "Is there any food left?"

Toshinori had just finished polishing off his sandwiches and managed a teasing reply, "I'm not sure. I think Shota may have polished the remainder off before you awoke." And nearly laughed when the dark haired man froze and then bristled as Izuku gave him a sort of 'kicked puppy' look before the man quickly stuffed what was left of his apple in his mouth and then turned his head to glare at the grinning blond.

Silently swearing bloody vengeance on the man for making him the bad guy to his student.

During which time Toshi got up and walked over to the small fridge and pulled out a paper plate with some sandwiches on it and then grabbed a disposable plastic cup and filled it with milk before walking over to Izuku and handing the items over before going back to his cot and slowly sitting himself down on it while Izuku slowly ate her food.

"H-How are you feeling kid?" Shota asked after several moments of silently watching the girl eat. He'd told Toshinori earlier upon his awakening that she had gotten ill a few hours ago, and while the man wasn't frantically concerned about the fact that the girl had been ill.

He had still been concerned.

Izuku looked at him for a second, her sandwich still in place at her mouth, and she slowly lowered it before slowly replying with a flippant, "I'll live." And then resumed eating, though it was obvious to the two men that she didn't seem to have much of an appetite as the minutes went on. Finally after managing to eat at least part of her food, she set it aside and drank some of her milk before then saying, "I-I think I wanna try going out for a run or something." Her green eyes studied the two men as if she were trying to gauge whether or not they would allow her to try going for a run.

If only to get out of the room and away from the school for a little bit.

"A run hm?" Aizawa muttered more to himself than to anyone else as he stared back at her before finally saying, "Don't you think you should stay put and heal up a little bit more?"

"Honestly... I'm not all that sure that I can stand to stay in this room anymore than I already have. I just want to get out for a few hours and do something to occupy my mind a bit. I thought a run would help since I'm normally am able to block out quite a bit when I'm zoning out."

Both men could understand where she was coming from. Though neither one had much of the heart to tell her that she pretty much _stayed_ zoned out all of the time as Toshinori said slowly as if he were considering the pros and cons even as he spoke, "If that's what you feel you need right now- then I'll take you running at our usual place. But before we go, I want you to drink a bit more of your milk."

"Y-Yes sir!" Izuku said as she quickly polished off her drink and then set the cup aside and started to get up again when he dropped some shorts and a pair of socks and sneakers onto the bed next to her leg and then reached out and tugged slightly on Shota's scarf to get the man up and moving before saying. "We'll be waiting just outside for you to finish dressing. Call if you need help." And then walked out of her room with Shota right on his heels.


	11. Chapter 11

"Was that wise? To give in to her request like that?" Shota asked/demanded to know the moment that the door was closed behind them. Toshinori gave him a peculiar look before replying in a soft tone,

"Probably not. But I think I can sort of understand how she is feeling right now."

"Oh really," Shota said in an almost growling tone as he then tacked on, "Because this morning she told me that she felt as if her insides had been _shredded by fiery glass_. And now she wants to go running. I'm no fucking doctor but I'm fairly certain that if she's still in that much pain then she shouldn't be running around!"

Toshinori paled a little bit at the whole, 'insides shredded by fiery glass' remark and looked more than a little bit nauseous for a moment or so before finally saying slowly, "I...understand how you feel, Shota. Truly I do but- look at things from her point of view. The first time that young Bakugo-"

" _Don't! Say. His. Worthless. Fucking. Name._ As far as I'm concerned that boy is nothing but a rabid animal in desperate need of putting down. He doesn't deserve to be recognized as a person after what he's fucking done to her- so don't ever speak his fucking name again!"

"I- Yes, of course. Forgive me. Old habits die hard I'm afraid." Toshinori said hesitantly as he faced the angry dark haired man. Shota scoffed but said nothing for several moments as Toshi then carefully tacked on, "If you're really as worried as you seem to be then you could come will us just in case she collapses or something."

Shota looked towards the girl's bedroom door for a moment and then huffed as he said, "Give me five minutes." And with that slunk off and left Toshi standing there alone in the hallway, waiting for Izuku to finish up changing when Shota came back wearing his usual clothes, just different shoes as the door to the room slowly opened and Izuku stepped out and quietly closed her door behind her and automatically began to fidget as the two men eyed her for several seconds before Toshi pointed to her hair and demanded,

"W-What did you do to your hair?"

Feeling a little bit self conscious about what she had done to it, she continued to fidget a little bit longer as she said awkwardly. "I- I put it up in a ponytail."

"Yes we can see that. And it's...very nice and all but- you kind of look like a girl."

Izuku frowned at the two men for a moment before stammering out, "I- I am a g-girl."

"Yes, but now you _actually_ look like one," Shota chimed in in a slightly stupefied tone before Toshinori added,

"Truthfully, it's a little bit disconcerting," After which he quickly seemed to realize just how hurtful his comment must have seemed to her and quickly backtracked, "Not that it looks bad or anything! Because it doesn't! You look beautiful! Radiant even!"

Izuku's eyes began to slowly tear up as a slightly hurt expression flitted across her face and Toshi kept looking from her to Shota who merely watched the spectacle he was making in silent bemusement while thinking to himself, _It's like watching someone trying to drown themselves in bloody, shark infested water._ Which was somewhat amusing, or at least it was until he realized that the girl was beginning to cry a little more each time Toshinori babbled something.

Finally deciding that he had stayed quiet and allowed Toshi to dig himself a hole deep enough, he reached out and put his hand on Izuku's head and affectionately ruffled her hair as he said, "Pay no mind to the bumbling idiot. You look just fine kid."

Izuku sniffled a little bit and looked up at him with those impossibly wide eyes of her before slowly nodding her head and muttering, "Thanks." as her cheeks turned a soft, fetching color of pink.

"No problem. Now are we going for a run or not?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then let's go."

Izuku didn't say anything as Toshinori's babbling died down to a soft sigh as the three of them started walking towards the door.

The three of them ran for almost an hour in a half, along one the gravel walkways in one of the many, many school track fields for about an hour in a half before Shota and Toshinori began to notice Izuku was severely winded and holding her stomach. Her small figure shaking almost violently as the two came to a slow stop nearby the girl and simply observed for the moment to see what would happen before they intervened.

They didn't expect her to slowly sink to her knees on the ground and double over coughing as if she were about to get sick again. But once she was down, the two men exchanged a glance with each other, now totally sure that their run was over, and then moved to her side to check on her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"M-My stomach hurts-" She wheezed in between violent coughs that caused her whole body to spasm before she finally managed to squeak out in a pained tone, "I-I don't think I should run anymore."

"Alright, that's fine." Toshinori said as he reached out and carefully scooped his girl up off of the ground and started walking as she quietly curled up in his arms and buried her face against the side of his neck as she tried to catch her breath as he walked back towards the dorms with Aizawa falling into step beside him.

"Should I call Recovery Girl or an ambulance or something?" Aizawa asked curiously as he slipped his cell phone out of his pant's pocket and flipped it open.

"It couldn't hurt to have Recovery Girl come and look at her again once we're back at the dorm. The last thing we need is to have missed or overlooked some sort of trauma."

"How you hanging in there Midoriya? Stomach still hurt?" Shota asked as he eyed the girl curled up in Toshinori's arms.

"I'll live." Came the abrupt reply before she then tacked on, "And yes my stomach still hurts."

"It's probably because you didn't eat much before we left." Toshi said.

"If I had eaten a lot and then come out to run- I would have spent most of my time on my knees puking." Izuku said, her voice muffled by pressing her face against Toshi's collarbone.

"Ah. Good point." Toshi said with a rumbling laugh that earned him a quick, jerky jab to the ribs that nearly knocked the air out of him and caused him to nearly drop his girl before he managed to catch her. Luckily Shota was there, or when his arms dropped away from her- he really would have dropped her instead of merely 'passing' her to the other man whom then juggled her for a moment before finally settling her in his arms and growled at him for _daring_ to drop her in her condition.

Toshi put his hands up in a placating gesture in an effort to calm the man as he did his best to ignore the almost painful twinge in his side where his girl had hit him. It felt as if she had ground her tiny knuckles into his ribs. It was odd just how painful it was considering how little room she'd had to maneuver and jab him with her fist.

Finally reaching the dorms again, Shota stood back and let Toshi open the door for him since his arms were full at the moment and once inside, the blond told him to go and take Izuku into the common room and make her comfortable while he made a run to her room and grabbed her blanket and a few pillows and made a phone call to Recovery Girl just in case.

Nodding his head in understanding, Shota quietly made his way to the common room and gently laid his problem child on the couch and then moved back a little bit to search for the TV remote so that he could hand it to her when Izuku asked him out of the blue while absently rubbing her stomach, "Aizawa-sensei... D-Do you think that I should keep the baby?"

Startled somewhat by her question, he couldn't help but flinch somewhat as he mulled over her question. It was on the tip of his tongue to say no. To tell her that it would be a constant reminder of what that bastard had done to her and she shouldn't have to live with such repercussions.

He wanted to tell her that the constant reminder would hurt her more and more each day no matter how much she may come to feel affection for it. He wanted to tell her that with it around, she would be subjected to people who would judge her, belittle her, and even demean her in much the same ways that Bakugo had done.

Yet as he looked down at her absently rubbing her stomach still- he closed his eyes tightly as his words turned to ash on his tongue and realization kicked in, causing his heart to stutter in his chest.

Despite what that little bastard had done to her- every agony that he had put her through over the past three months- Izuku was a far stronger person than he gave her credit for. And as much as it pained him to know; he couldn't help himself from opening his mouth and practically hissing out in a pained tone.

"You love it don't you." It wasn't a question. Not really. Merely a statement of fact that he needed to be confirmed.

Izuku was silent for a moment or so before slowly saying, "I-I can't help but love it sensei. As much as it's a part of Ka-chan...it's also a part of me as well. And hating it would be like hating myself."

"Then I suppose that is your answer." Shota said as he reached out and affectionately ruffled her hair with a gentle smile firmly glued onto his face even as he felt his heart bleeding for her.

The path chosen would be difficult, especially if she still planned to become a hero one day- and she would have to find a way to strike a balance. But with the right kind of help and support, perhaps maybe, just maybe she could pull it off.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm disappointed at everyone for wanting Izuku to suffer yet another trauma by losing her baby. Stop focusing so much on the detail of _how_ the child was created and focus instead on the many reasons _why_ she loves it and thinks it should live. **

* * *

Toshinori stood at a discreet distance, eavesdropping on Aizawa and Izuku's conversation with each other knowing that at any moment he may have to drop the items in his arms and quickly step in to prevent his friendly rival from causing the poor girl even more damage by giving her his real thoughts.

It wasn't that Aizawa had anything against children personally- in fact he rather liked them. It was only children that were biproducts of rape that he had something against.

The reason was a somewhat deep and complicated one. Mostly because Shota himself was a biproduct of a particularly vicious rape, and had been kept by an already overly distraught woman- he'd suffered a lot of painful things at his mother's hands while growing up.

Much of which had done a number on his self esteem and instilled a deep hatred and loathing for the act itself and anyone weak enough to reduce themselves to forcing themselves on another person in such a disgusting way.

It had taken him a lot of years to bury many of his inner demons. And this incident with young Midoriya was hitting just a tad bit too close to home for the man and dredging up things best left alone.

Still Toshi couldn't help but smile a little bit once the man seemed to realize that Izuku was nothing like his own poor mother had been. She wasn't the type of person to let something so damaging destroy her. Nor would she let it- or anything else destroy her unborn child.

If anything, Toshi could easily see his sweet girl being a fiercely protective mother of the child and raising the little one to be a better person than it's father could ever hope to be no matter how difficult things proved to be for her in the upcoming years.

Swallowing past the sudden lump that had formed in his throat, he took a moment to collect himself before stepping out from around the corner and walking over to Shota and Izuku with a wide, innocent looking grin plastered on his face as he held the pillows out to the teen and then busied himself with fussing with the blanket for a moment as he caught Shota's uneasy stare for a heartbeat before breaking eye contact with the man.

"Here you go. All nice and snug as a bug." He said as he finally finished up fixing the couch into Izuku's personal nest. The girl gave him a faint smile and snuggled down a little bit into her blanket as Shota finally handed her to TV remote and then moved himself away from her so that she could find something to occupy her mind while he dragged Toshinori off and vented a little bit.

Toshi was in the middle of saying that he'd bring her something to eat in a few more minutes and asked her what it was she'd like when Aizawa grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck, causing the blond to yelp as he was dragged off.

The moment that they were far enough away from the common room and Izuku to prevent the girl from hearing what he had to say, he abruptly released the blond man and let him rub at his neck while eyeing Shota's back as the man slowly lifted his arms to run his fingers through his messy, wavy black hair as Toshinori finally asked, "Are you alright Shota?"

The man wheeled on him and snarled like a rabid animal, "Fuck _no_ I'm not okay! She asked my opinion on whether or not she should keep that bastard's child and I- I _balked_ at telling her what I really thought because of that sweet freakin look on her face when she touched her stomach!"

"I think that you handled it rather well." Toshinori said gently and cringed as the man practically growled at him like a rabid animal.

"Handled it well- _I handled that damned mess well..._ If I had handled that half as well as you seem to think I wouldn't be tempted to go out there and punch her in the stomach until she loses the fucking thing."

"Shota!" The blond cried, shocked by the man's words.

Shota seemed a little bit shocked by them too for a moment or so. Because his pacing slowed to a crawl and for a moment he looked positively ill before going on to say in a much softer, yet, still venom filled tone. "I-I can't help it Toshi. That fucking _thing_ is going to ruin her life."

"You don't know if the child will ruin her life or not- Shota."

"I do. I do know because I ruined my mother's life and- and-" Shota started to say as his anxiety began to well up until he simply couldn't hold it back anymore. The floodgate in his mind started to open. Bombarding him with memories of his late mother, and his childhood and how horrific everything had been up until he had run away from home when he had been in middle school.

It was a secret that very few knew about his life, for privacy reasons and such- but Shota himself was the biproduct of a particularly vicious rape that had left his mother broken not just in body, but in mind as well. And due to the fact that he looked very much like his father, he'd spent a majority of his childhood being abused and hurt and starved for the affection that his mother had withheld from him for so long.

If not for Toshinori, Present Mic and a few others that they worked with and knew well, Shota's life would have been considerably different. Not to mention much, much shorter.

Reaching out, Toshinori grasped the near panicking man by the arms and pulled him close to him and wrapped his arms around him knowing that right now he would appreciate having someone to chase the demons in his mind away. Shota buried his face against Toshi's shoulder and took several deep, shuddering breaths in an effort to regain control of his frayed emotions.

He didn't like this. He didn't like this one little bit.

 _Izuku…_ He didn't want this senseless tragedy to _ruin_ her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay people- first off, this is a _fictional_ story and I do not condone rape nor abortion. Those are simply the values that I was raised with and I'm not trying to force my ideals on anyone else. **

**Second the laws that govern those in the world of MHA, especially for those with strength enhancement quirks- are different from everywhere else.**

 **So when you read this fic and think that Izuku didn't put up enough of a fight- look back and re read chapter four. It mentions the reasons _why_ she had to hold back as far as the law is concerned about using her quirk on Bakago. **

**And again, lay off about the rape baby. It plays a part in the story I swear.**

* * *

By the time Toshinori had managed to calm Shota down enough for them both to return and see what Izuku was up to- they found the girl sound asleep with some food and juice and two bottles of pills that hadn't been there minutes before- sitting on the coffee table.

Worried at first that she had somehow managed to get hold of something dangerous.

Snatching up one of the bottles, Toshinori tried to bite back the sudden alarm flooding his system as he read what was on first one bottle and then the other before handing them off to Shota who did the same before tucking them away in one of his jacket pockets somewhere for safekeeping since neither man knew if one could overdose on folic acid and prenatal vitamins.

After which they both took a moment to check Izuku before sitting down on the floor after pushing the coffee table aside a little bit to make room for them both.

Toshinori spent a great deal of time alternating between quiet conversation with Shota, fussing with Izuku's blanket, and channel surfing for stuff that he claimed upon being asked by Shota, 'wouldn't give his girl nightmares'. Whatever the fucking hell that meant.

It took a few minutes, but Toshinori finally found a cartoon or something to use as white noise for Midoriya as she slept, and resumed his conversation with him.

At the moment, the two were trying to think over special training regiments, and other things to help Izuku keep up with the rest of her class despite her current condition. So far they came up with some supplementary classes and training exercises.

It meant that she would have to learn things through more simulations than hands on knowledge. But both supposed that it would be possible as long as they took the proper precautions not to let her get hurt. Everything else would have to wait until a year or so after the baby was born and she managed to get back into shape again as well as legally assign a godparent or guardian for the child just in case she became badly injured or was killed either during training or during actual hero work.

At least that way- regardless of what happened she would have someone to take care of the child in any instances where she couldn't. Shota was fairly certain that she would appreciate that.

Though Toshinori grumbled and grouched that she might not want a _s-t-r-a-n-g-e-r_ to care for her child. Frankly Shota didn't get what the big deal was.

Care was care. What did it matter where it came from as long as the kid got it?

He doubted that the problem child would leave her baby with anyone that would be cruel to it or physically or emotionally hurt or abuse it.

Still even as he tried to assure Toshinori of this, the blond remained as he was. Practically chomping at the bit at the mere idea of such happening to his precious heir's child. He even exclaimed at one point that he would laugh in the face of death itself, live forever and take her child and raise it as if it were his own.

It was at this point that Shota lost patience with the man and instead of simply trying to talk sense into him- punched him. Not hard enough to injure him mind you, Toshinori couldn't take violent punches like he used to. He wasn't as sturdy as he used to be since he lost his power.

They bickered and argued back and forth about several more things for the next two hours while Izuku slept, and upon finishing their bickering and arguing amongst themselves, settled in and started to watch VH-1 music videos.

One wouldn't think that the two would be a fan of the nineties greatest hits, but Shota had to admit between Foo Fighters, Nirvana, Christina Aguilera, and a few other singers/bands- he was having a blast. Toshinori must have been having fun too.

The man got up and danced around at one point to a song by...Linkin Park? Or was it Genesis? The song was called Land of Confusion, so it was probably Genesis. Either way, Toshinori looked like an idiot.

Finally at the end of the two hours they had spent watching music videos of great romances that made Toshi cry, and girls in overly skimpy outfits that made his nose bleed so badly that he'd almost had to call for an ambulance- Shota was of the mind that watching his reactions to the videos were a mite more entertaining than the actual videos themselves.

At least until a song by a band called Savage Garden came on and they both heard Izuku stir behind them and drape an arm over her eyes as she started to softly mouth/sing the words in a breathless tone that had both men suddenly twisting around to see what she was doing.

Both of them had mirroring expressions, their eyes watching their student intently as she became a little more aware and her soft voice filled with emotion that hadn't been there upon awakening.

Her voice rose and fell in angelic tones that made both of their hearts pump a little bit faster in their chests as they listened to her sing the lyrics.

And both men couldn't help but think that Truly, Madly, Deeply would be their new favorite song after this.

* * *

In the days that followed, the three fell into a sort of routine.

Nezu knew that Shota and Toshinori were sticking as close to Izuku as possible, and so had let the two skip out on their work as teachers for the next month. He had also informed them of the informal hearing where Izuku would be facing Bakago in a courtroom in two months time since he wanted to make sure that she was well enough to face the boy without breaking down or miscarrying her baby.

After all, it wasn't just her health that was in jeopardy.

At present it was about three am. and Izuku had woken them up screaming earlier. So to calm her a bit both men were currently sitting in the common room with Izuku wedged firmly, yet comfortably between them while watching one of the bloodiest and goriest B-movies that either of the two men had _ever_ seen. Seriously there wasn't this much blood in actual slaughters in real life.

And that was saying a lot.

Toshinori hid his face behind his hands upon seeing the first hint of blood. Whereas Shota merely stared unblinkingly while twitching a little bit, while Izuku took a big bite out of the double decker medium rare burger with everything on it that Toshinori had been nice enough to go and fetch for her a little while ago before the movies had started.

Her eyes wide as she slowly chewed her food.

Some girl in the movie got split in half by a monster and her shrill screams freaked poor Toshinori out so badly that the man formerly known as All Might actually flipped himself over their heads, over the back of the couch and peeked around the bottom of it while he cowered.

Bot he and Izuku slowly turned their heads to look at the wild mane of blond sticking up from the other side of the arm of the chair and blinked before Izuku asked, "Are you okay, Toshinori?"

The man squeaked and hid as another person was killed in the movie, making both Shota and Izuku sigh in irritation. They had never met anyone so freaked out by a little bit of blood and gore in a bad movie before. And Toshinori had once been the country's number one hero.

He had to have seen worse shit than what was in the movie that they were watching at least on a weekly basis. If not daily. So that begged the question- why was he freaking out so much over a measly, gory B-movie?

"You okay over there Toshi?" Shota asked in a deadpan tone.

The blond didn't say anything in response, instead he made a weird muffled sound and Shota and Izuku both felt a slight jolt when the couch started vibrating.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay- sorry for not updating like I intended to a week or more ago- I've been busy with Christmas, filling orders, sending them out to my customers and then on Monday of this week the unthinkable happened.**

 **My 37yr old husband had a brain bleed that caused a really bad stroke. And now I am running myself ragged trying to take care of that and everything else. Like getting food stamps and signing him up for disability.**

 **It also means that I have to shut down my Etsy store. Possibly for good. But before I can do that I need to sell as much as I can so that I'll have some extra money to pay bills and get groceries and such. Because in two weeks he will no longer receive a paycheck from his work place.**

 **So- if this chap is too short; sorry. I'm doing my best.**

* * *

Toshinori didn't bother coming out of his hiding spot for the rest of the movie marathon the previous day. Especially once Aizawa whipped out his cell and kept making an attempt to take a pic of the man as he cowered so that he could later turn it into some sort of meme and post on the internet for funsies.

The rest of the day and night was pretty standard as far as their routine went.

It was the next morning that sort of threw Izuku for a shitty loop. She had known that something was up from the second that she felt someone gently shaking her awake and cracked open an eye to see Aizawa hovering with a worried/more than averagely pissed look on his face.

"Sensei?" She rasped as he slowly removed his hand from her and cut her off before she could say or ask anything with a quick and softly spoken assurance. No- that was wrong. It wasn't so much as an assurance as it was a fucking promise.

One that he was dead set on keeping.

"No matter what you may hear said later today once Toshi get's back, or how he might act- _I'll protect you."_

Frowning at his not so carefully chosen words, Izuku slowly pushed herself upright into a sitting position in her bed and looked around for her blond mentor, and found him oddly missing from the room before looking back at Aizawa with a questioning look only to have him avoid looking at her.

Dread began to blossom in her chest, making it feel as if it were just a little bit harder to breathe when her sensei seemed to pick up on her distress and quickly threw out, "Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you off campus for some breakfast and some baby shopping?"

It didn't have the total desired effect on her, but after a few moments of watching her with his dark eyes, he noticed that she gradually began to relax a little bit before she moved to do as he suggested.

* * *

When Toshinori had gotten the call to go to the detention center that young Bakugo was being held in to speak with the boy about what he had done to his young student, he had expected a great deal of things.

Seeing the place go up in an very big and violent explosion (possibly with everyone inside), walking in on a riot, seeing a throne of bloody skulls and bones made out of the bodies of the people that the kid had fried with his quirk and a lot of other disturbing stuff, sure.

Walking into the small room where he would be speaking with the teen only to pause in the door upon spying the scene before him and trying to wrap his head around it- not so much.

There before him was young Bakugo, being choked out by an very angry, yet attractive platinum blond woman who had apparently make an attempt to get closer to the teen so that she could finish him off but was being held back by a tall man in his late thirties to early forties whom seemed to be straining as he tried to hold the hissing and spitting and cussing woman back.

"Mizuki you can't kill him!" The man shouted before the woman growled out in a tone not totally unlike young Bakugo's own usual tone.

"The fucking hell I can't! Did you even hear what this little shit stain did to poor Izuku?! That girl didn't deserve to be hurt like that by this little bitch."

"Of course I heard, but you _still_ can't kill him!" The man practically whined.

"Fine, be a dick! But if I can't kill him then I can sure as hell remove his-" She didn't say anything more. Instead she simply gave a creepy, toothy smile that reminded Toshinori of one of those damned demons straight out of those damned horror movies Izuku had watched last night as the woman removed one hand from the teen's throat and slowly lowered her other hand to hover dangerously over his pant covered crotch as sparks began to dance dangerously in her palm.

 _"Whoa!"_ Toshinori practically shouted in alarm. He needed to stop this. He needed to stop this right now before it was too late.

Moving quickly with the efficiency of someone with decades of experience he somehow found himself across the room with his fingers wrapped carefully around the woman's wrists and pulled her away from the teen who fell to the floor coughing and wheezing inbetween vilely spoken oaths that should never pass the lips of one so young.

"Okay, I think that's enough family time," Toshinori said in his firmest tone as the two adults looked at him oddly. "I think you two should say goodbye and _go_."

The man had a little bit of a relieved look on his face to see someone else apparently taking his wife in hand, whereas the woman looked like she was damned near ready to unman him just to get back at young Bakugo's throat.

 _"Fine,"_ The woman spat as she yanked her wrists free and sent the teen on the floor a scathing glare before snapping, "I'll just be back for the bitch later." And then turned and grabbed her husband by the shirt collar and made for the door.

Toshinori watched the two leave with an almost amused look on his face before shifting his attention to the teen and wondering what exactly he was supposed to say to the little bastard? He simply didn't know anymore.

This boy had been one of his students. Someone with a promising future as a hero. And he had thrown it all away for what? Toshi wouldn't dare demean Izuku by labeling the act that the boy had forced on her as mere sex. That would be cruel...

An inferiority complex? Hell everyone knew that the kid had had one triggered by the fact that Izuku not only _lived_ and _breathed_ , but was simply a better person with a much more promising future. Everyone adored Izuku simply for being the sweet kid that she was.

Whereas young Bakugo had been spoiled when he shouldn't have been.

"Do you need help up?" Toshinori asked the teen as soon as his coughing and wheezing had subsided completely. The boy gave him a slight nod and Toshi started to move to pick him up off of the floor, but at the last second decided against it.

Anything that the boy said to him could be said from there. There was no need to dirty his hands picking the piece of shit up.

Straightening back to his full height, Toshinori squared his shoulders and said, "We need to talk, you and I. And I expect honest answers."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here is my attempt at re writing this chap.**

* * *

The moment that the he was alone with young Bakugo, he stared down at the teen with an oddly calculating glint in his blue eyes before finally saying, "When I agreed to come in and speak to you today of the events that have been taking place for the last few months, I expected many things when I walked through that door," He said as he indicated towards the door behind him before slowly continuing to speak. "Fear. A small sliver of guilt perhaps..."

Bakugo merely snorted from where he lay on the floor and said in a very clear tone that set Toshinori's teeth on edge, "I've got nothing to feel guilty nor scared of. You're a hero. You're job is to protect. And as for any guilt, I was doing Izuku a favor- putting her in her place. So you and everyone else are crazy if you think she'll let any criminal charges stick long enough for any kind of conviction."

"Is that so?" Toshinori wondered aloud, sounding none too pleased with the prospect of the boy going free as he turned the teen's words over in his mind.

"Yeah, ya see the bitch thinks I'm her friend. As long as she thinks that she won't do anything to jeopardize that."

"What makes you think that she still feels that way?"

 _"Because she needs me."_ Bakugo said with a twistedly gleeful grin that made Toshinori want to strangle the boy.

"You said that you were putting her in her place before? And tell me young Bakugo- What exactly is young Midoriya's place?"

The teen gave him an insane looking smirk and merely muttered, "Where I put her. Straight on her knees," Toshinori's countenance shifted and became positively frigid as he stared down at the boy while he continued to speak. "Did you know that she was in love with you?"

The sudden shift in conversation threw him a little bit. But he did his best not to show this by looking away from the boy for a moment and merely saying in a slightly curious tone, "Oh?"

"Yeah. The little bitch has been hot for you since she hit twelve," Toshinori cast him a strange look and resisted the urge to inwardly cringe at the mere thought of his innocent heir being 'hot' for him but said nothing as the teen continued, "But she was in love with you way before then. She just didn't seem to realize it."

"And you think she does now?" Toshinori asked, finding the idea of Izuku being in love with him now that she really knew him, somewhat ridiculous.

Bakugo snorted in disdain, his smirk growing somewhat as he said, "I know that she does. I've never seen her watch someone else the way she watches you. Hell she doesn't even _look_ at other boys like she looks at you. To her you're like some god. She fucking loves you so much that it's literally sickening just to be near her when she see's you."

"And this has something to do with what you have done...how?"

Bakugo snorted at his words before saying, "It has _everything_ to do with it," At those words Katsuki suddenly found himself the center of Toshinori's undivided attention. "She wants _you_. The greatest hero of all time to notice her, realize what she feels for you- and maybe even feel something in return for her. She wants you to see her as someone _worthy_ of you. You're time, you're effort, your love and devotion..."

"And now, because of what I've done to her- she knows that you'll _never_ look at her like that. You'll never care for her the way she wants. And why would you when you know that your so much better than she is? After all, she finally knows what her real worth is. And it isn't as a hero. And it's not as your girlfriend either. She's just some whore that's desperate to be used until there's nothing left. If anything, she should be thanking me for the lesson."

It was at this point that Toshinori couldn't stand to hear anymore and glanced at the door as he debated on whether or not he should leave when he heard Bakugo say, "I'll tell you this though- I can't wait to get out of here and get her alone again. Maybe this time I'll lock her up in the dungeon that I made for her. She'd have everything that she could ever want there. Including all the dick she could take."

Toshi fisted his hands at his sides and made a low, threatening sounding growl in warning. Something fierce stirred within him as he half continued to listen to the little monster speak.

He didn't want to hear the boy anymore. However for some reason he found himself rooted in place instead of walking away and leaving the little bastard to rot. No- instead of walking away, he simply stood there and let the nearly overwhelming urge to reach out and snap the teens neck wash over him as the boy continued to drone on and on until something in him finally snapped and he lashed out without realizing it.

The all too familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh, coupled with a pained cry jolted him to his senses, but only just a little bit as the door opened and he suddenly found himself being pulled off of the whimpering teen by several officers as he snarled, "You better get comfortable you son of a bitch- because you'll never see the light of day outside these bars again! Do you hear me? _Never again_!"


	16. Chapter 16

Shota noted that Izuku was sort of dragging her feet as she got ready to leave campus with him for the day. Mostly because the girl was likely fretting over what was going to happen or be said between Bakugo and Toshinori. Not that he could totally blame her. One wrong word or action could send Toshi over the deep end.

And then he would wind up having to clean up each and every mess left behind.

Especially if the man was dumb enough to lash out while close to Izuku.

"I'm done getting ready Awizawa-sensei." Izuku's voice said somewhere close to him, jolting him out of his troubled thoughts so that he could look at the girl. And man was he surprised when he did. Izuku normally looked pretty cute, even if she had just rolled out of bed and had bed head hair.

But now- now she was...teenage girl cute in her white calf length sundress with loose, elbow length sleeves and mint and emerald embroidery along with little pastel pink and yellow thread flowers. Her long blackish-green hair had been brushed and painstakingly pulled up into pigtails. She didn't bother with wearing much in the way of makeup- to be perfectly honest, he would have preferred it if she wore none at all.

Shota was at that peculiar age where he could appreciate a female's beauty more if they _didn'_ t wear any makeup whatsoever.

But he understood that Izuku was at that weird age where she was still trying to find what works for her. She wasn't wearing any foundation that he could tell. But she was wearing a little bit of blush, a soft pink from the looks of it, to add some color to her already pale cheeks and some lip gloss and that was it.

All in all, he approved of her appearance and made sure to let her know it by letting out a choked sounding, "Wow," Before tacking on, "You look really cute kid. Now grab a light coat just in case you get chilly later on and we'll head out."

" _O-Oh_ , okay." Izuku said awkwardly as she wandered away from him to do as he had bid her. Once that was done the two of them headed out of the dorm, not noticing that Shoto, Iida, and a few others of Izuku's class were watching them from a short distance away.

* * *

"Hey did you just see-" Iida asked as he quickly looked towards Shoto. The red and white haired teen nodded his head slowly as he tried to wrap his head around what he'd just seen. There was no question that the dark haired girl in the sun dress was Izuku.

She simply had far too many physical characteristics _similar_ to his young friend.

"Was that Izuku?" Someone else asked.

"I wonder what she's doing with Aizawa-sensei." Froppy said curiously as she tilted her head to the side in an inquisitive manner.

"I don't know," Shoto said as he cracked his knuckles and eyed the two figures as they disappeared through the front gate of the school. "But I intend to find out. Who wants to come with me?"

Iida's hand automatically went up.

* * *

Shota sat across from Izuku at a small café that was some ways down the street from the school, near the mall where he intended to take Izuku shopping for baby stuff after they ate breakfast. Izuku was in the midst of ordering her meal, something disgusting and weird thanks entirely to her food cravings, no doubt.

Meanwhile he kept his eyes on his menu, and tried to both tune her order out- there was no point in him eating if she grossed him out with her order before hand- and tried to stay focused on keeping her adequately distracted from the lack of Toshinori's presence.

Finally she was done with her order and handed her menu off to the server who scampered off to get her her drink.

No doubt hoping to sort of escape the crazy pregnant girl while he could when Shota decided on what he was going to get and then slowly closed his menu and then set it aside on the table when he felt Izuku's small hand nudge his own and froze for a second as the thought, _Dear_ _god she wants to hold my hand_ , flit through his alarmed mind before he heard Izuku say softly,

"Here," And looked down at her hand and was so, so relieved to see that she was just trying to hand him some money. Blinking at the small wad of bills that she held, he then looked up at her face as she said, "I know that it isn't much but..."

Waving her hand and the money away he said, "Keep it. You might find something at the mall that you can't live without."

"But-"

"No arguments kid." Shota said as the server finally came back as she was putting the money away, and set her drink down before then turning to him and taking out his little note pad and asking Shota what he wanted. The classic American breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and a biscuit and gravy on the side.

His favorite.

Toshinori had introduced him to the classic American breakfast back when the café had opened up when they were in their twenties and it had been Shota's favorite ever since. There was hardly a week that went by that he didn't eat it at least three or so days a week.

The server scampered off again to get him his drink, leaving him and Izuku to sit awkwardly in silence for a little bit as they both tried to think of something to say or converse about. Finally Shota managed to ask her what sort of baby items she wanted to get. Which seemed to perk the kid up some as she thought for a moment before listing, a bed, some toys, books, and clothing.

She muttered something about not knowing how she would fit anything else beyond that in her dorm room. And it was on the tip of Shota's tongue to tell her that the school had had pregnant students before, it simply hadn't happened much before because most girls had the common sense to be on birth control and take morning after pills.

However he stopped himself from saying this just in time, seeing as Izuku's circumstances were a great deal different from those girls. But he digressed.

He would have to tell her at some point that she would be moving into the same building that the teachers lived in since it was also the same one that held the dorm rooms for the pregnant teens. Though right now, Izuku would be the only expectant mother there since everyone else had either found the rigors of motherhood and hero school too difficult and either dropped out or flat out quit to raise their children.

Finally deciding on a safer route, he said softly. "Don't worry about the rest of the stuff kid. If you need it, we'll find a way to get it for you."


End file.
